Songfic Collection
by PurpleRose328
Summary: Summary for chapter 5: The song is "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. The pairing will be Percabeth! Annabeth broke up with Percy at the 23rd of December. And now, she regretted everything when she accidentally bumped into him and wants him back. R&R!
1. Hey Nico! Thalico

**Author's Note:  
>I'm still new to these kind of things, so, forgive me for my mistakes on my first ever songfic. Might be OOC!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

"**Hey Stephen" – Thalia/Nico – Thalico**

One late evening, Thalia Grace was sitting on a bench. She wore a scarf around her and a furry leather coat. She also wore boots and knee socks. She was lost and couldn't find her way back to Camp Half-Blood.

_Thalia, calm down_, she thought to herself as she took deep breaths. She closed her electric blue eyes and what happened earlier replayed in her mind.

_The morning was a very beautiful day to start with. Thalia went out of her cabin and took a walk around camp. She was in a happy mood. But she could have been happier if she saw Nico-who she didn't find that day._

_Until, it was afternoon. She was listening to Green Day and Paramore songs when suddenly, a tired Annabeth went barging in her room._

"_Wha-"Thalia was about to say something when Annabeth exclaimed," Ohmygods,Thalia!Whatareyoudoinghere?Nicoisleavingalreadyandyou'rejustherelisteningtoyour'music'!" _

_It came out so fast out of Annabeth's mouth that Thalia didn't understand even one word. It was like Annabeth was reciting a tongue twister._

"_What?" Thalia asked._

_The blond Athena girl took a deep breath and said it slower this time," Oh my gods, Thalia! What are you doing here? Nico is leaving already and you're just here listening to your 'music'!"_

_Thalia's electric blue eyes widened._

"_Nico is leaving? Why?" She asked._

_Annabeth exclaimed," He'll never come back. He said that he'll live in Italy forever! He said that he couldn't live peacefully if girls kept lingering on his back! Also, he mentioned he want to regain back some of his past."_

_Thalia cursed Nico's fan girls for making him leave. But she couldn't curse the fact that Hades made Nico and Bianca stay at the Lotus Casino for many decades. _

_After that, Thalia just herself on the king-sized bed, feeling distressed. Now, she wouldn't even have the chance to tell him that she loves him and that she should be the one, he should choose._

_Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia's actions and exclaimed," Gods, Thalia! Are you just going to lay in your bed the whole day and listen to your depress music? Why don't you go and plead him not to go?"_

_Thalia got surprised. Annabeth grinned. _

"_I'll give you some time. But I warn you. Don't let this opportunity to pass," she winked at her and left her cabin. _

_Thalia turned on her bed and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she bolted up and started running out of her cabin, shouting Nico's name all over again._

_Campers stared at her weirdly. While others especially the Aphrodite girls smirked and wished her good luck as she passed by. _

_When she reached the entrance, she saw a bunch of girls glaring at her. She regained her composure and barged in the crowd._

_She then saw that Nico had just left._

_Tears started falling. She shouted his name again in hope that he'll hear her and return back. But, the van didn't turn back. It continued in its way as its silhouette vanished in sight._

_Thalia was determined. She ran. Chiron tried to stop her so does her friends but it was too late. She had gone passed through her pine tree and into the mortal world…_

She sighed.

She was lucky enough that her dad, Zeus sent her warm clothes by a hawk or else she'll freeze to death.

A cold breeze blew and Thalia hugged herself tightly.

She breathed out a sigh.

She was about to sleep on the bench when she heard music. She realized it was Taylor Swift's song "Hey Stephen". The tune was beautiful that she found herself singing it.

**Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving****  
><strong>**But I know I saw a light in you**

_Right_, Thalia thought. She remembered the day when she first saw a 16-year-old Nico. It had been six years since Thalia joined the hunt at that time. She thought everything will be fine until she saw the older Nico. He grew more handsome and…hot. Thalia shook her head. What was she thinking? But she couldn't change the fact that on those dark eyes like very dark bottomless pits, she was very sure that she saw a light on them when his gaze fell on hers.

_Stop it,_ Thalia thought. _He's already gone! Why are you still thinking about him?__**  
><strong>_**And as we walked we were talking****  
><strong>**I didn't say half the things I wanted to**

She remembered that day when she took a vacation on the hunt. She IMed Chiron to sent for someone to bring her back to camp. She was surprised to see a smiling Nico waiting for her. She teased him for not bringing a car and for not shadow-travelling instead but he insisted. She remembered he wanted to walk to the camp with her. They were lucky enough that Thalia's place was a walking distance to the camp.

She remembered having a conversation with him. How much he had changed since the last time she saw him which made him grin. Thalia told him all of the things she wanted to tell him. Except for one thing. That he looks so handsome that Thalia already got a crush on him.**  
><strong>**Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window**

Thalia groaned. She'll never forget her first night at camp. While she was sleeping, she heard girls giggling and sounds of tossing rocks on a specific window. She ignored it at first. But it got louder and louder that she bolted up and looked outside her window.

She saw a bunch of girls, most of them were Aphrodite's holding chunks of rocks and tossing them to the poor windows of Hades' cabin. Thalia was enraged that lightning started flashing at the sky. Then thunder boomed.

The girls got surprised but continued tossing rocks. Thalia was more enraged that she went to their direction and started ranting about they should respect someone's privacy and they were disturbing sleeping people etc.

But one of them said," Shut up, lightning girl! You're just jealous! We are beautiful and you are not. Mind your own business." The girl turned her back to the enraged Zeus girl.

Thalia was very mad at that time. She summoned lightning and she was holding bolts of them in her hands. "YOU dare call me UGLY?" she asked loudly.

The beautiful girls just stared at her in horror and replied by running fearfully for their lives.

Thalia instantly calmed down. She was about to go back to her cabin when she heard a familiar voice said," Wait!"

She turned her back sleepily. A guy suddenly appeared behind her. It was Nico!

"You did a great job, back there. The girls always toss rocks on my window. Luckily, it's kind of heavy duty but I guess it'll break one day. Thanks for stopping them." He said with his cute smile that Thalia found herself staring at them.

She smiled back and went back to sleep.**  
><strong>**I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold**

Thalia also remembered that day, Valentine's Day. She asked for an extension on her vacation which Lady Artemis accepted. She was supposed to stay in her room and just let the day passed since she was a hunter of Artemis, when Silena barged in.

"Wha-"Thalia said but interrupted when Silena dragged her out of Zeus' cabin and up to Aphrodite's with Thalia protesting on the way.

"What do you want from me?" she kept asking.

Silena just winked at her and simply said," I'll teach you how to show your love for _him_."

Thalia groaned. Oh boy, she was up to do something she'll regret forever.

It was revealed that Silena will teach Thalia how to make a chocolate to give it to Nico. Thalia tried to protest but Silena blackmailed her that was why she agreed.

The kitchen at camp was so full of girls, determined to give their love ones homemade chocolate. Majority of them were making chocolates to give them to Nico, which made Thalia roll her eyes.

The day ended and after many tries, Thalia finally made a perfect homemade chocolate. She only needs to add the receiver's name which took a lot of her time that she and Silena were the only one left at the kitchen.

She couldn't think of someone to give for the chocolate she made. But then, Silena who grew impatient get the icing and used it to write a big 'NICO' in the middle.

Thalia said," What? I am not going to give him this!"

"Don't worry, my dear Thalia," Silena said sweetly giving Thalia her sweetest smile. "You will be."

Thalia groaned and protested. After hours of arguing, Silena won and Thalia needs to do it.

When she got out of the kitchen it was night already. She ran to Nico's cabin and saw many other girls tossing more and more chunks of rocks on the windows trying their best to make Nico come outside.

She wanted to yell at them again but stopped herself. How could she give her chocolate to Nico if he'll not even come out? She should just let his fan girls do the job for her.

She waited patiently near the cabin. Seconds… Minutes… Hours passed by and the girls slowly dispersed and went at their cabins heart-broken. Nico never came out. Thalia was so bored. It was her first time doing nothing for many hours. It was ten in the evening when she also lost hope and finally decided to just come back. But then, the moment she was about to turn her back to walk to her cabin's direction, she heard the cabin's door opened. She looked at the cabin and saw a guy came out glancing from all sides and sighed. He finally came out!

Thalia was happy! But she was still annoyed by the fact Nico didn't come out and made her wait for four freaking hours! She turned her back once again and walked away. She was surprised to see him standing in front of her.

"What do you have there?" he asked as he tried to look at the box Thalia was holding.

She hid it behind her back but then, Nico caught it before she could do so and stared at the box.

Thalia thought it'll be the end of the world. She is a hunter of Artemis! Not only a hunter but a freaking lieutenant! She doesn't know what'll happen if Artemis will know about this. She mentally faced palmed herself for doing what Silena wanted.

But then, Nico laughed.

"Are you seriously going to give me a homemade chocolate?" he asked trying his best to refrain from laughing once again. Thalia's face turned red and said," Of course not! Why would I?"

Nico just smirked and said," Well thank you by the way. Happy Valentines Day!" He suddenly disappeared leaving a shock Thalia behind.**  
><strong>**Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing****  
><strong>**I don't always have to be alone******

**'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel**

Thalia couldn't help smiling when she heard this phrase. It was too much for a coincidence. Nico _really _looked like an angel. But a dark one. Heck! His last name even means angel!**  
><strong>**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so**

Yes. There is one time when it miraculously rained in camp. She was running and trying to find for something to shelter. Since, she didn't mind her surroundings, she accidentally bumped into someone and they fell on the wet floor. Thalia was surprised to see she was at the top of a boy. It was not an ordinary boy. It was Nico! And he truly looked handsome with his drenched clothes and hair which turned straight. There were droplets of rain running through his body and Thalia couldn't help it and she wanted to kiss him on the spot. But she stopped herself. She was a lieutenant and hunter of Artemis! She shouldn't be thinking about these kind of things!**  
><strong>**Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you**

Since Thalia saw the older Nico, she felt this spark towards him. She wanted to stare at him forever. It was like magic hearing her heart beating once again after her first love betrayed her. **  
><strong>**Can't help it if there's no one else****  
><strong>**Mmm, I can't help myself******

**Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling**

Thalia was surprised. Did Apollo do something that's why this song really as in _really _relates to her? She just sighed. That is impossible! But, it was true, anyway. Until now, she was still holding back her feelings for Nico. **  
><strong>**So I got some things to say to you**

Since she finally accepted the truth that she fell for Nico, she badly wanted to tell him. She wanted to know if he also feels the same. But, it looked kind of weird if the girl will confess. The boys should do the first move. The question is, when?**  
><strong>**I've seen it all, so I thought****  
><strong>**But I never seen nobody shine the way you do**

Whenever Thalia watched Nico or will catch a glimpse of him, he always shone like an angel. Like he was a gift from heaven. The way the sun shone his body… It looked so… Mesmerizing. ****

**The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name****  
><strong>**It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change**

Thalia closed her eyes. She would never ever forget the way Nico walked making every people stare at his direction. The way Nico pronounced or says her name. It was really beautiful, wonderful like she wanted to hear it always. All the time. **  
><strong>**Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?****  
><strong>**I think you and I should stay the same**

"Please Nico don't leave!" Thalia wanted to tell Nico those four words, _if only_ she got the chance. She wanted to tell him she loves him and it would hurt so much if he'll leave her. But it was all too late. He was gone. If only he could just stay. Stay with her forever.

Thalia just sighed. She couldn't ever change the fact he was gone and he'll be forever in her life.****

**'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel****  
><strong>**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so****  
><strong>**Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you****  
><strong>**Can't help it if there's no one else****  
><strong>**Mmm, I can't help myself******

**They're dimming the street lights, **

Thalia was shocked to see the street light beside her started to dim. Thalia was never scared of ghosts and darkness since she felt perfectly safe inside the camp. But now, that she was lost and maybe in one of the dangerous streets in New York, this might be the time she should get scared.

Thalia hugged herself. She was alone. Completely alone. **  
><strong>**You're perfect for me****  
><strong>**Why aren't you here tonight?**

That's right! Nico is perfect for Thalia. Not with any other girls. But, where is he?

"Why aren't you here tonight by my side, Nico?" Thalia asked to no one particular at all.

**I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out****  
><strong>**And pull me near and shine, shine, shine**

Thalia was waiting alone. Waiting for him to find her and tell her something she wanted to hear.

She started imagining things. "_If _Nico will come out, he'll pull me into a hug and will lighten my dark world right now. He'll be there protecting her from the things she feared. He'll be there telling her how important she is in his life."

Thalia smiled at the thought. She's not going to be completely alone just in case he'll come. Then, they'll shine as bright as the sun through the darkness that engulfed them.****

**Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons****  
><strong>**Why I should be the one you choose**

Thalia, indeed can give Nico fifty or more than reasons why she should be the one he'll choose. They have so many similarities-her edge from the other girls.**  
><strong>**All those other girls, well, they're beautiful****  
><strong>**But would they write a song for you?**

Thalia smiled at this one. That is completely right! All of Nico's fans are beautiful, that's true. But would they even bother write a song or story for him like Thalia did? Of course not! The only thing they knew is to always look at their reflection in the mirror, and apply beauty products in their bodies. Thalia was different. ****

**I can't help it if you look like an angel****  
><strong>**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so****  
><strong>**Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you****  
><strong>**Can't help it if there's no one else****  
><strong>**Mmm, I can't help myself**

Thalia was already yawning. She really wanted to sleep. But she need to stay alert especially now that she wasn't that safe at all at the mortal world for being a daughter of one of the Big Three. ****

**If you look like an angel****  
><strong>**Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so****  
><strong>**Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you****  
><strong>**Can't help it if there's no one else****  
><strong>**Mmm, I can't help myself**

Thalia was about to sleep when a sudden thought came to her. Why haven't she thought of it earlier? She ran as fast as she could and looked from right to left, checking if she was on the right direction. ****

**Myself****  
><strong>**Can't help myself****  
><strong>**I can't help myself****  
><strong>She stopped running when she came to a park. She sat on the nearest bench and took deep breaths. There might be a chance Nico will come here. This park is where she IMed Chiron and ask for someone to bring her back to camp.

The song ended.

Thalia mentally faced palmed. What was she thinking? It was impossible for Nico to come here. He might be on an airplane right now heading to Italy.

Thalia already lost hope. She stood up and took a last glance into the park.

She was about to walk away when someone hugged her. She was so surprised that she held the hand and twisted it lightly.

"Ouch!" cried a guy.

Thalia realized it was Nico. In front of her, in flesh! She stopped.

"Nico?" she asked. She still couldn't believe her eyes.

"I was looking for you everywhere. And thought that maybe you were on the park where I first saw you again after six years. And here you are! I finally found you!" Nico said trying his best to sound happy but failing miserably.

Thalia wanted to tell him how much she loves him but stopped herself. Remember Thalia, he tried to leave you! And what is he doing here not inside an airplane? Thalia told herself. She was enraged because of Nico's sudden departure.

She turned her back and stomped away angrily. She suddenly got surprised when Nico said something she wanted to hear for a long time. I love you.

She retraced her steps and tackled Nico to a hug.  
>I love you too, Nico.<p>

**The End!**

**This is for Chinese girl 50's songfic contest, btw. Hope you like it! ;) Totally not my best! Sorry! R&R!**


	2. Bad Boy Rapollo

**Author's Note:  
>Here's the second songfic! Bad Boy by Cascada! This is requested by I Love Guinea Pig and OliverWoodFan!<strong>

**Animal Charmer 11: Please also request a song for them. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Might be OOC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary for this songfic: <strong>

Rachel was sitting alone beside the creek. It had been 8 months since Apollo had visited her. Recently, she had known that the sun god doesn't visit her because he's having many affairs with many other girls! How can a simple song by Cascada help Rachel tell her true feelings to Apollo's attitude? Rapollo.

"**Bad Boy" – Rachel/Apollo - Rapollo**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was on the woods sitting on a big stone beside the creek. She sighed. She was wrong. Very wrong to even think of Apollo being faithful to her. Because that is _definitely _impossible! She was wrong for even having hope that he'll do his promise to stay always by her side. She was wrong for even accepting Apollo's proposal to be his girlfriend. Puh-lease! _He _is Apollo! Why did she even have hope? She was wrong on everything she did!

She sighed once again and watched the creek flows. She rested her head on her knees as she hugs them. Right. She was wrong.

After a few moments of silence, a song suddenly played.

Rachel suddenly became alert. Music. Song. It all relates to that sun god and she hates it for even thinking about him right now.

She just let her guard down when the music started playing. A beautiful trance song started playing.

She already knew what'll happen next.

A blinding light appeared beside her and a man slowly took form. Who else could it be? Of course it's Apollo!

He greeted her with a hug. "Hi sweetheart!" he said.

Rachel pushed his arms away and groaned.

"Ouch," Apollo said with a mocking hurt.

"Ouch yourself!" Rachel exclaimed before ignoring him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't call me sweetheart!" Rachel snapped.

"What did I do wrong?" Apollo asked once again.

Rachel sighed and took a deep breath. _He _is the god of music. The only way to show him how much she hates him for always breaking his promise is by singing. And the song is perfect for her.  
>Rachel sang,<p>

"**Remember the feelings, remember the day**

Yeah Apollo. Remember the feelings we shared together. Remember how it feels when you fell for someone you shouldn't be. Remember the day when I dumped you but you were determined to get me. And now, that we're 2 years together now; you started to go with other girls. **  
><strong>**My stone heart was breaking**

My stone heart was breaking because of you. Stupid Apollo. I tried to stayed cold towards you but you were so persevered that you won. But now, I wish I hadn't agreed to be your girlfriend.**  
><strong>**My love ran away**

"Rachel," Apollo stammered.

"YOU ran away!" Rachel said and continued.**  
><strong>**These moments I knew I would be someone else**

I really should be, Apollo. To be someone else instead. You made a great impact on me that when I had known that you were going out with other girls-especially the girls I hate the most, I felt distressed and started to be someone else. Always a loner. Always angry. Snubbish. It's because of you!**  
><strong>**My love turned around and I fell**

You left me alone. You turned around and let me fell on the ground once again. Without someone to help me up once again. I waited for you. But you never came. And now, you're here visiting me? Apollo! You're gone 8 months already! Thanks to my friends they supported me even without you. **  
><strong>**Be my bad boy, be my man****  
><strong>**Be my week-end lover****  
><strong>**But don't be my friend**

You're still my boyfriend, my lover. Now, my bad boy. You can also be my week-end lover. But nothing will go further. You'll just stay like that. I trusted you once. But you failed me. Most of all, you lost a friend. You lost me.**  
><strong>**You can be my bad boy****  
><strong>**But understand****  
><strong>**That I don't need you in my life again**

You can still be my bad boy, if you're worrying about that. But, I hope you understand, never visit me again. I know you know when I wanted to see you and when I don't. Never treat me as a friend because now you're not my friend anymore. I don't need you in my life again.**  
><strong>**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man****  
><strong>**Be my week-end lover****  
><strong>**But don't be my friend****  
><strong>**You can be my bad boy****  
><strong>**But understand****  
><strong>**That I don't need you again****  
><strong>**No I don't need you again****  
><strong>I don't need you again. When I need you, you're not there. But my friends were. They're the one I need right now. And not you! **  
><strong>**You once made this promise****  
><strong>**To stay by my side**

Remember the promise you once made? You promised you'll avoid having an affair and always be there beside me. Be there when I needed you, when I need someone to talk with, to hang out with. But where are you these past 8 months? Having an affair with other girls! **  
><strong>**But after some time you just pushed me aside**

And now, you're just going to visit me? You just pushed me aside! I bet you even lost interest on me! Apollo! We've been together for 2 years already! I'm sorry, but I hate you.**  
><strong>**You never thought that a girl could be strong**

You never thought us girls could be strong. That's why you're taking advantage on your good looks and women swooning over you! Excuse me, sun boy, but girls can also be strong. Don't underestimate us! Because one day, we'll have revenge to playboys and heart breakers like you!**  
><strong>**Now I'll show you how to go on****  
><strong>And now, I'll show you how it feels to be left out by someone you love. I'm not even positive if you really love me. But I do. And now, I'm not the Rachel Elizabeth Dare, you once knew. This Rachel standing in front you is a girl who had learnt many things from the past that made her strong and even have a courage to tell you that you sucks.

**Be my bad boy, be my man****  
><strong>**Be my week-end lover****  
><strong>**But don't be my friend****  
><strong>**You can be my bad boy****  
><strong>**But understand****  
><strong>**That I don't need you in my life again**

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man****  
><strong>**Be my week-end lover****  
><strong>**But don't be my friend****  
><strong>**You can be my bad boy****  
><strong>**But understand****  
><strong>**That I don't need you again****  
><strong>**No I don't need you again**** "**

Once Rachel ended, she instantly felt better. She stood up on her sitting position and walked away back to camp. But Apollo stopped her.

"Rachel, please," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Apollo. But we're done. We're over." Rachel said. She couldn't believe that she sounded calm and collected.

"Rachel," Apollo said as he attempted to kiss her.

"Apollo! I'm not your toy anymore! You're oh-so little Rachel already grew up! Now, leave me alone! You bastard!" Rachel said rapidly and ran away.

Apollo couldn't help but feel sad about the things that had happened. Yes, it was his fault. He deserved this punishment. He just sighed and the sun which was shining brightly earlier became darker.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! ;) And, I feel a slight pity towards Apollo. Maybe I should make another songfic where Rapollo gets back together again. Anyway, R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Change Zarter

**Author's Note:  
>Hello! So this chapter is dedicated to:<strong>

**-Animal Charmer 11**

**Thanks! And, AgentGalini, I'll bring Rapollo back together. Just suggest a song, and I'll write it!**

**Again, the songfics in this songfic collection are for CG50's songfic contest.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Change" – ZiaCarter – Zarter**

Battle cries… Screams of pain… Blood scattered everywhere… Monster dusts… Destroyed infrastructures… All of them were heard and seen. But no one gave up…yet.

War. This what was currently happening inside the Egyptian pantheon. This was it. The final war. The goal was simple-defeat the Serpent. And yet, it was hard to be done.

Zia Rashid had just tried to fight the Snake but failed miserably. She was sent flying to the nearest wall. Zia swore some of her bones broke. She screamed in pain.

Apophis suddenly appeared in front of her. It was about to strike again when Carter threw himself at Zia and took the blow instead.

Carter looked horrible. That was what Zia thought when Carter put his body over hers. Blood and sweat trickled on his handsome face. His clothes were tattered and blood gushes everywhere.

**And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you****  
><strong>**Somebody else gets what you wanted again**

And when, the Serpent strikes Carter, Zia saw how bad Carter felt. He tried to resist the pain. Zia looked away. She couldn't take it to see someone protecting her. She hated it when she couldn't do anything!  
>She remembered when Iskandar died. She wasn't there! She couldn't do anything! She hated that feeling.<p>

And now, she was experiencing it again. Luckily, Sadie with Anubis, Jaz and Walt took the attention of the Serpent. Zia muttered a silent 'thank you' before rolling Carter out of her.

He was hardly breathing!

Oh come on, Carter! Please wake up! We need a leader! We need someone to be a pharaoh! We need you! I… need you. These things kept repeating in Zia's mind as she tried her best to wake Carter up.

**And you know it's all the same, another time and place****  
><strong>**Repeating history and you're getting sick of it**

Zia closed her eyes and just lay next to Carter. She won't fight until Carter wakes up. Why will she still fight if the only person who gives her energy was unconscious?

Zia remembered one time when she saw Carter in the veranda. She joined him and they talked about many things. They were laughing and having fun. Until, the 'forbidden' topic came in. The topic of some 'what if's' after the war.

"_It's all the same…" Carter muttered absentmindedly. _

"_The same?" Zia asked._

_Carter looked at her. "Yeah. It's all the same. It's just another time and place. Haven't you noticed? This already happened eons ago! And now, it's happening again! Why does history always repeat itself? It just comes in different forms but it still leads into one thing. Repeat. I'm getting sick of it! Why can't we just be normal? Why does history needs to repeat itself?"_

Deep inside, Zia agreed. Why do history repeats itself?

**But I believe in whatever you do****  
><strong>**And I'll do anything to see it through****  
><strong>Zia closed her eyes once again. Flashbacks of some past replayed in her mind. She was back on the veranda once again.

_After Carter stated things about history repeats itself, Zia was surprised because of what she said._

"_I know. Look, Carter. No matter how many times history repeats itself, as long as there are people like you, it'll be fine." Zia said absentmindedly. _

_Carter looked at her weirdly. "What?"_

_Zia hid her embarrassment. She didn't know that she had said it out loud. "I mean, we believe in you. We trust you. You're a great person. Even if history will repeat itself for the nth time, each generation, a person will be born who'll be like you-a leader. Because that is what everything needs…you. Someone like you. I believe in you. I trust you. I believe in whatever you do. And I also believe we can do it with your help."__**  
><strong>_**Because these things will change, can you feel it now?**

"_Even how many times history repeats itself, Carter, things will also change. It just takes time. We just need to believe. And everything will start with ourselves," Zia continued. _

_She pointed to the night sky. _

"_Like the stars," she said. "They always change place. But they're still there. We just don't notice it that much. We are like them. We always change but we're still the same. That's why, I believe, one day, everything will be back to normal."_

Zia smiled at the thought. **  
><strong>**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down****  
><strong>**It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win**

The walls the Serpent put up that hold us back to defeat him, will fall. We'll find a way to defeat him. As long as we stayed strong and helped each other, we'll be able to defeat him. And we will finally win.

One day everything will be back to normal. We'll still be waking up to find ourselves in the mansion. We'll eat breakfast and see live and breathing penguins in the fireplace. We'll see the other trainees and watch them as they come and go. We'll feed Khufu and Philip of Macedonia with foods that end with _–o_, and bacon. Everything will be back soon. I promise, Carter.  
><strong><br>****We'll sing hallelujah!****  
><strong>**We'll sing hallelujah! Oh****  
><strong>We'll sing hallelujah when everything is finished. We'll have a victory party. Everything will return back soon. Sadie will finally get to choose between Walt and Anubis! Who knows, Jaz and Walt will be together? And many other interesting may happen at the party.

**So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered****  
><strong>**It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair**

Zia opened her eyes. Carter was still besides her-breathing shallowly. She bolted up. What was she doing? She saw the Snake cornering Sadie, Anubis, Walt and Jaz. She needs to do something!

Zia looked around. They were outnumbered. Many were injured and… dead. Many were cornered but still continued fighting. It's unfair! Carter wake up already! You're the reason we're still fighting!

Zia shoot fireballs to different directions. The people she had helped looked at her with gratitude.

She turned her attention back to Carter and put her hand to his. Carter, wake up please.

**We're getting stronger now from things they never found****  
><strong>**They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared****  
><strong>And then, Carter slowly opened his eyes. He's back again!

"Hey," he said and stood up.

Zia felt relieved that she almost hugged him. Almost. She explained how things were when he passed out.

Everyone saw that Carter is alive and got a new strength that now he's back. The one they're fighting for.**  
><strong>With the new strength, everyone got, their forces are getting stronger. More and more monsters were killed.

Their enemies might be bigger. But with their newfound strength they became faster and never scared. Their hope lit up again. **  
><strong>**You can walk away and say we don't need this****  
><strong>**But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this**

Even with the newfound strength, this fight wasn't fair. More and more monsters came. Their numbers were falling!

Zia looked at Carter and asked," What should we do?"

"I don't know," Carter admitted and took sudden interest on twirling his khopesh on his right hand. "We can't do this, Zia. We can't."

Zia felt angry. She won't let this! She gripped Carter's both shoulders tightly and started saying everything she felt. "We can't just turn our back, Carter! What'll happen to the lives lost? Many souls depending on us? Besides, we're already here. We're already on the final war. So, why turn our back if we only have one more goal-to defeat the Serpent."

Carter looked away. He couldn't bear seeing Zia like this.

"Carter, listen to me," Zia said. "Everyone depends on you. Everyone needs a leader-which is you. When you woke up, everyone found a new strength! They have faith and trust in you. Don't fail them!"

"Zia," Carter said as he put down Zia's hands on his shoulders. "We can't do this. Look around us." He gestured to the battlefield in front of them. They were losing.

Zia felt so mad she snapped at Carter," You can walk away if you want! If we die fighting, we die here! At least we die with honor! At least we're not cowards like you!"

After Zia said this, realization hit Carter. Carter now found a new strength. Determination. They can do this. They can.

**'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?****  
><strong>**These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down****  
><strong>**It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win**

**We'll sing hallelujah!****  
><strong>**We'll sing hallelujah! Oh**

**Tonight we standed on our knees****  
><strong>**To fight for what we worked for all these years**

Night came but the battle didn't stop. Everyone did whatever they could. Even if their forces were losing, they didn't lose hope.

They need to continue this. Or else… 2 to 3 years of hard work will be into waste! The lives that were lost from those past 2 to 3 years… Iskandar… Desjardins… Will all be into waste if they won't succeed in this war.

They should fight with all their mind, heart and soul! Good should always prevail over evil! Years of hard work shouldn't go to waste!

Tonight. They'll win, **  
><strong>**And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives****  
><strong>**Will we stand up champions tonight?****  
><strong>The battle was long.

Zia didn't expect this. She and Carter were the only people in the good side. In front of them stood Apophis with glory and mighty as if saying '_I won this war. Mwahahaha.' _

Zia casted a fire ball and it hit Apophis in the middle. Apophis just laughed as if it just tickled him.

"_You can't defeat me, foolish magicians._" It said before laughing again.

Carter then tried this time. He summoned his avatar and they both started fighting Apophis. It didn't work. The moment Carter's sword make contact with Apophis' scales, sure there'll be a deep gash, but it'll heal quickly.

The Serpent was about to attack Carter when my instincts reacted. I cast fire magic to the deep gash, Carter had just made, and I watched it burn.

"_NOOOOO!_" Apophis said.

My amber eyes met Carter's. Just then, we got a mutual understanding.

Carter kept slashing at Apophis while I shoot fire balls to the deep gashes before they'll heal.

It continued like this.

Will they stand up champions tonight?

**It was the night things changed, can you see it now?****  
><strong>**These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down****  
><strong>**It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in**

**We'll sing hallelujah!****  
><strong>**We sang hallelujah!****  
><strong>**Hallelujah!**

The song ends and Zia wakes up from her train of thoughts. She turns her back and sees Jaz in a Taylor Swift costume, thanking everyone and starts singing another Taylor Swift song. The blonde cheerleader is obsessed with Taylor Swift, no wonder, she won't stop singing Taylor's songs.

Zia sighs. She needs a place where she can think everything that happened earlier before this victory party. How, many lives were gone.

The fire elementalist finds her way at the veranda watching the stars at the sky. She admires the stars, how they differ in many things, change place to place but still in that black dome of sky… Zia wishes she's like them. Even how many times they transfer from place to place, they're still there.

"Hey," Carter says, dressed as a vampire, stands next to her.

Zia just nods and continues staring at the stars.

"The sky's brightly tonight," Carter compliments at the starry night sky.

The full moon shines so bright, Zia wonders what's Khonsu doing up there.

"Yeah," Zia agrees to Carter.

Silence engulfs them. Until Carter says," Sometimes the things we thought are bad, are actually blessings in disguise."

This catches Zia's attention.

"What do you mean?"

Carter just smiles. "Pharaohs need someone who'll assist him in his life. Someone who'll take good care of him. Someone who'll be with him for his entire life."

Zia just nods understanding whatever Carter's saying.

"Pharaohs need someone like you, Zia. Will you… Will you be that someone for me?" Carter continues.

Zia finds herself smiling as she rests her head to Carter's shoulder.

"Yes."

Because tonight is the night things will change for both of our lives, Carter…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! <strong>


	4. Teardrops On My Guitar Jalt

**Author's Note:  
>Sorry for the long wait!<strong>

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I posted this at exactly 12:00 am in my time!**

**Warning: Tragedy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teardrops on my Guitar – Jalt – JazWalt**_

Jaz woke up and opened the windows of her room. The sunlight was shining brightly outside, spreading completely its liveliness around her. It looked like Ra was in a good mood today. Jaz watched as a few cars swerved by not even taking a glance at the mansion- err abandoned warehouse. The blond girl closed the windows and started doing her daily routine. When she was done, she went downstairs and greeted by penguins at the fireplace and other trainees doing their early training. Jaz passed them by with "Hello!", "Good morning!" and the like. The Nashville girl is known for her friendliness and beauty, of course. She remembered the time when one of the trainees told her that she'll be _very _successful on her love life. Jaz just laughed at the idea but deep inside, she really wish, she will.

After a light breakfast, Jaz quickly went to the library to meet Walt to find books that might tell something about the cure.

"Hey, Jaz," Walt greeted her. She just smiled back and got stock of books. They started reading. Silence engulfed them as they read page by page. It was utterly silent until Walt broke it.

"Are you going to watch the new movie on Friday?" Walt asked looking at Jaz with shining eyes-the eyes she loves.

"I'm just thinking about it, why?" Jaz asked as she made a slight smile towards Walt.

Walt closed the book he was reading and said," Well, I'm going to ask Sadie to watch it with me on Friday. I'll see you later." After he said that, he brought back the book into its place and bid Jaz goodbye. The girl just waved back and watched as Walt's silhouette slowly disappeared in her sight. Hurt could be seen on her eyes as she proceeded her way back to her room where she always found comfort.

**Drew looks at me****  
><strong>**I fake a smile so he won't see****  
><strong>**What I want and I need****  
><strong>**And everything that we should be**

Jaz was listening to her IPod and remembered the times she was also hurt.

That day-one of the ordinary days before that faithful mission where Jaz was in coma…

"_Walt?" Jaz asked as she went to the balcony. Alyssa just told her Walt wanted to see her at the balcony. _

_There he was, smiling brightly towards her. _

"_Hey, Jaz. Guess what?" Excitement and sudden happiness illuminated Walt as he took hold of Jaz's hands. _

"_What?" Jaz asked, feeling happy towards her best friend. Ever since they met, they became acquaintances, friends and then best friends. But during that process, Jaz fell for Walt._

_Walt's face turned serious. In Jaz's disappointment, he dropped her hands and stared at the view on the balcony. "I think I like Sadie." _

_Jaz joined Walt into staring at the view. The view was amazing. From there, you can see different buildings in New York and their lights illuminating the dark…so wonderful. The lights from the cars passing also help lighten the dark. Even the bright moonlight and the stars that surrounded the night sky compete at the lights from the cars and the buildings. But as amazing the view may be, Jaz lost interest in them when she heard Walt's next words. _

_She turned to face, a now serious-faced Walt. _

"_What?" she asked. "Are you sure? I mean, she's our trainer…"_

_Walt faced Jaz. "I don't know why, but whenever I see Sadie, my heart jumps in ecstasy. It's a great feeling. That's why I always look forward to our trainings. And I don't care if she's our trainer, teacher and the like. I'm falling for her."_

_Jaz needed a quick thinking. But her mind was racing. All of the dreams she's imagining lately were all destroyed and broke into thousand pieces. All of them were gone with just three words. _

"_I like Sadie," Walt decided as he looked closely at Jaz who just stared back at him in hurt. He asked after noticing that Jaz stayed frozen,"Jaz? Aren't you happy for me?" _

_Jaz quickly regained her composure and said," Of course I'm happy for you!"_

_Jaz faked a smile so he won't see._

**I'll bet she's beautiful****  
><strong>**That girl he talks about****  
><strong>**And she's got everything****  
><strong>**That I have to live without****  
><strong>Few tears left her eyes as she remembered the time when they were at the library.

They were busy reading books that might lead them into something when Sadie went inside and reminded Walt of his assignment on their next training. Walt just nodded and promised he won't forget. When Sadie was gone, Walt started telling Jaz everything he likes about Sadie.

"Sadie's so beautiful. Sure, she got a sharp tongue but it totally compliments her personality. She's strong and can handle many things." Walt started.

Jaz, on the other hand, knew that she doesn't have a chance towards Walt. Because Sadie got everything that Jaz has to live without.

**Drew talks to me****  
><strong>**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny****  
><strong>**I can't even see****  
><strong>**Anyone when he's with me****  
><strong>Jaz tried her best to stop her tears from falling. But she knew she couldn't especially the despair that was hiding inside her. Jaz remembered more flashbacks…

_At lunch, everyone was eating. The environment was so quiet you could only hear the clattering of the spoons and forks as they made contact with the plates and some people who munched their food quite loudly. _

_Walt was beside Jaz and kept whispering different kinds of jokes he learned. _

_Jaz giggled breaking the silence. All heads turned into her direction and she completely forgot that they were eating lunch and there were many people with them._

**He says he's so in love****  
><strong>**He's finally got it right****  
><strong>**I wonder if he knows****  
><strong>**He's all I think about at night**_  
><em>Walt once again talked to Jaz.

"Jaz, what do you think I should give Sadie on her upcoming birthday?" he asked.

Jaz said," Well, I think you should buy her new streaks. I mean, she likes streaks on her hair. Or, you can just buy her new headphones or earphones, she loves music. By the way, why are you asking me?"

Walt smiled gratefully towards her. "Thanks Jaz. It's just, I think I'm _really _falling for her. I finally got it right! I knew from the start, Sadie's the one for me."

Jaz just said with mocking joy," That's great! See you later!"

She ran up to her room. If only he knows he's all Jaz's thinking about tonight.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar****  
><strong>**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star****  
><strong>**He's the song in the car I keep singing****  
><strong>**Don't know why I do**

Jaz eyes landed on her guitar hanging on the wall. A guitar which almost looked like Taylor Swift's. She got it and started playing "Teardrops on my guitar" and started singing it as more tears fell down.

When Jaz and Walt were best friends, they were at the balcony watching the stars. They were talking and having fun. While they were talking, Jaz suddenly saw a shooting star. "Walt did you see that?" she asked excitement could be heard on her voice. "What?" Walt asked. "A shooting star!" Jaz exclaimed as many more shooting star suddenly flashed into the night sky. Jaz quickly made a wish. "I wish Walt will realize I'm the one for him." She turned to Walt and saw that he also wished something.

"What did you wish?" Jaz asked.

"Well, I wished to live, fall in love and have a happy family." Walt said softly, as if his wish will never come true.

"Don't worry. Your wish will come true soon!" Jaz assured him. She hates seeing him disappointed of that curse.

They continued talking until the topic went to various songs and Walt hummed a lively tune. Jaz loved it that she tried to hum along with him. "What's that song?" Jaz asked. Walt just smiled and said," It's nothing. I just heard it when I was still a child." "It's beautiful," Jaz complimented. "I know," Walt answered and they continued staring at the sky.

**Drew walks by me****  
><strong>**Can he tell that I can't breathe?****  
><strong>**And there he goes, so perfectly****  
><strong>**The kind of flawless I wish I could be****  
><strong>It was one of the ordinary days in the mansion. Jaz was at the laboratory. She was mixing some chemicals. She was thinking that the cure might be a drug only healers could make.

She was so engrossed on the chemicals she was mixing that she didn't hear footsteps in front of her. She looked up and saw Walt, striding his way towards her. She could see sparks flying as he walked towards her direction. She felt her breath was knocked away from her. He was just oh so perfect. His dark skin is so flawless; Jaz wished she had that skin. She stared at Walt that she accidentally mixed the whole chemical other than the intended ¼ of it. It exploded and the two magicians were covered of black dust.

They looked at each other and just laughed.

**She better hold him tight**

**Give him all her love****  
><strong>**Look in those beautiful eyes****  
><strong>**And know she's lucky 'cause**

Jaz remember the time when she talked to Sadie in private…

"_Sadie? Can we talk in private?" Jaz asked to Sadie._

_Sadie looked at her and said," Sure."_

_They went to the library and sat down to a table on the corner. _

"_Look, Sadie. Walt _really _likes you. And, you should choose between him and Anubis wisely. But, if you'll ask my opinion, I say you go with Walt. He's really into you."_

_Sadie just looked at me before nodding and excusing herself. _

_Jaz… What have you done? I asked myself._

She remembered Walt's dark eyes. How they shine under the sunlight. How they sparkle when he was excited. She loves those eyes. And, Sadie is a very lucky girl.

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar****  
><strong>**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star****  
><strong>**He's the song in the car I keep singing****  
><strong>**Don't know why I do**

**So I drive home alone**

****As I turn out the light****

**I'll put his picture down****  
><strong>**And maybe get some sleep tonight**

"Jaz?"

She heard Carter's worried voice at the other side of the door. She put down the guitar, wiped her tears away, straightened her shirt and opened the door.

"What do you want Carter?" she asked. It came out harshly, but she just guessed her emotions were affecting her voice.

Carter composed his self before saying," Well. Today Sadie will finally say who she really love between Walt and Anubis."

Jaz smiled at Carter. Out of all the inhabitants of the mansion, only Carter knew Jaz's feelings towards Walt. That was why she always felt comfortable when she was talking to him about her affections.

"Thanks Carter. I'll see you downstairs," Jaz replied before closing the door.

She washed her fa

ce trying to wake herself up. This is it, she thought.

She climbed downstairs and into the living room where the trainees were. Ever since the love triangle between Anubis-Sadie-Walt was revealed, everyone was eager to know who the lucky guy is. They also have chosen between the two. With Anubis, it was called "Sanubis" while on Walt, it was "Salt". Jaz was on Walt's side. It was okay if she'll get hurt as long as she could see her best friend happy.

After a few more minutes, Anubis appeared. So does, Walt and Sadie.

Sadie didn't say any introduction but only one name came out of her mouth.

"Walt."

Everything was a blur. Jaz was trying her best not to cry. She should be happy right? But, she couldn't. She just ran back to her room and locked the door. When she gazed at her room, one picture on the bedside table looked back at her. Tears streamed down her eyes. It was a picture of her and Walt together- smiling happily under the sun. Jaz was on a peace sign while Walt just stood confidently beside her. The sun was casting glow to their bodies making Walt's dark skin lighter under the sunlight.

Jaz approached it and turned it down. What was the use of it anyway?

She then closed the light and threw herself in the bed, sobbing. She might as well just sleep and think of this as a dream.

**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar****  
><strong>**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart****  
><strong>**He's the song in the car I keep singing****  
><strong>**Don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up but there's never enough****  
><strong>**And he's all that I need to fall into****  
><strong>**Drew looks at me****  
><strong>**I fake a smile so he won't see**

The next morning, Jaz woke up. Her face was stained with transparent tears. She went to the bathroom and saw herself. She looked like a mess. Her blond hair was like a rat's nest. Her eyes were bloodshot because of crying. She just took a nice hot bath and did her daily routine.

When she went downstairs, everyone was having fun. Everyone was talking.

Carter strode his way towards her and looked at her in the eye.

"I'm so sorry, Jaz. I'm sure you'll find the right guy for you soon," Carter said as he gently patted her back.

Jaz just nodded and said," Thanks Carter. And, Zia's calling for you. I think you should go back to her."

Carter went back to the couch where Zia was before glancing Jaz a worried look.

In the balcony, she saw Sadie and Walt, happily talking to each other and admiring the view. She just stood there, motionless, watching the new lovebirds in front of her. It was not long when Sadie noticed her.

"Hey Jaz!" She greeted.

Walt turned his back and for a moment, their eyes met. He smiled and said," Hello Jaz! Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too," Jaz greeted.

Walt put an arm around Sadie's shoulders and happily announced," Sadie and I are now together! I feel like I'm the happiest and luckiest man in the world!"

Sadie smiled and lightly poked Walt.

"See you later!" Walt said and kissed Sadie in front of her.

Jaz's heart was shattered into a million pieces, seeing the love of her life loving someone else. She was so hurt. Maybe, after all, friendship should go before love.

She pretended to be happy for them. She _need _to.

If only he knew he was the only one she was wishing for. If only he knew, she was the one for him. If only he knew, he was the song on her car that she kept singing. If only he knew, he was all the one she thinks about at night. If only Walt knew, Jaz loves him.

Walt looked at Jaz and smiled.

Jaz faked a smile so he won't see.

* * *

><p><strong>That's pretty sad! And, I'm not a Salt fan! But by this song, I think that it will end up as tragedy. I'm so sorry Jalt fans! R&amp;R!<strong> _**  
><strong>_


	5. Back to December Percabeth

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait! Lots of school work and got writer's block!**

**Warning: Might be OOC and tragedy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything at all!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to December - Percabeth - PercyAnnabeth**_

"Jeez, I'm late!" Annabeth mumbled angrily as she hurried along the busy sidewalks of New York. People were walking fast everywhere, each looking forward on the day ahead. She walked briskly as she passed by the familiar street. Suddenly, her phone rang. After the fourth ring, she answered the call.

"Annabeth! Where are you? Everyone's here! They're all waiting for you. Believe me, our clients are not patient," Thalia, her best friend reminded on the phone. Ever since they left the camp, she and Thalia had worked together as she built her own architectural company. She now owned the "Athena's Architects and Builders Company". Through the years, with her enormous skills and talents, the company had grown to be one of the most successful architectural firms in town. Thalia was her ever efficient, loyal assistant.

She looked around and saw that she was now in front of Starbucks. She felt the urge to get in and grab a hot drink but hesitated. She was too short of a time and Thalia will never forgive her. Every morning, before going to work, she will take time out and have coffee and grab something to fill her stomach. This coffee shop held a special place in her heart because it was here where they… where he…oh come on! She tried to push the memory from her mind and moved on. At the other side, she saw a tall and glassy gray building. The late afternoon light reflected its own rays on the clear windows. On the 3rd floor was the small figure of Thalia- still on the phone.

"A few more steps Thalia and I'll be there," she assured her and hung up.

She strutted on the sidewalk and along the lane fast pacing the busy street. Upon reaching the building, she checked on her notes wondering if she did not forget anything. And when she was sure she got all she needed, she turned abruptly only to bump unexpectedly into someone; a tall, muscular man. Her papers full of sketches and designs went flying everywhere like confetti in the air and she landed and slid on the marbled floor landing at the bottom. Ouch! That really hurts. As she lifted her head to yell at him," Hey! Watch-"she suddenly saw him. Gosh! Could it be him? She blinked an eye wondering if her eyes were playing in on her. It may just be her imagination. Didn't she often imagine seeing him everywhere? In the streets, along the elevator, at the cafeteria. Annabeth paused in mid-sentence, unable to speak. Green eyes stared at her, scrutinizing every contour of her face. She swallowed hard unable to speak. This guy's presence still made her heart beat faster. He smiled and stared at her widely. "Hey," He was just as surprised as she. He held out a hand to help her up but she suddenly put her fingers on the floor to support her body as she stood up. She was even too nervous to extend her hand and touch his. He gathered her scattered papers on the floor and gave it to her.

"Nice meeting you here Annabeth," he suddenly said. There was also awkwardness in his voice as he handed her the papers.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you too…" she paused before she said his name "Percy."

They stared at each other for few minutes before she found her voice again. "How are you?" She wished he didn't notice the nervousness in her voice.

"Fine." He still didn't take his eyes off her. "You're looking great." He continued.

She smiled as she looked at her watch. "Sorry I'm just in a hurry. Could we…" she cannot bear tell him she wanted to see him more. She's dying to see him more.

As if sensing her hesitation, he groped for the front pocket of his suite and handed her a card. "My contact number just in case... you might want to give me a call. I mean…for old time's sake." He seemed to be in a hurry too for he too looked at his watch and started to turn.

"See you around Annabeth and nice meeting you again."

With that he walked abruptly away from her while she stood there in trance feasting her eyes on how gracefully he walked from his back and made a turn until he disappeared. Annabeth shook her head and sighed heavily as she started to walk towards the building housing her office.

"My! What took you so long?" Thalia asked nervously as she met her at the door of their office." Her face lit up with a smile. She cannot tell her" _I saw the most important person in my life" _as she took her seat on the oak paneled oval table and started the meeting.

* * *

><p>She was holding his card around lunch time turning it around her fingers as she debated whether to give Percy a call or not. Honestly, she did not know what to say. How are you after all these years? Are you married? Did you finish getting into college? She stood up but then sat back again and stared at the card. Finally, she gathered her courage and dialed his number.<p>

"Hello!" It was nice to hear his voice.

"Hi! Hmm…It's Annabeth." She knew she sounded stupid.

"Hi Ananbeth! I was just wondering when you're going to give me a call. I'm sorry I was a bit in a hurry this morning."

"Me too. Hey! I just wanted to ask you if we could meet sometime."

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Is that fine with you?"

" Yeah." At our favorite place. And they said in unison. "Starbucks."

**I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life, tell me how's your family<br>I haven't seen them in a while**

Percy arrived at Starbucks twenty minutes late. Annabeth was already there seated at the far end table. "Sorry, something came up at the last minute," Percy said apologetically. Annabeth did not say anything. She just looked up at him as he sat down in front of her, grinning happily. He gratefully accepted the coffee in front of him and held the cup to warm his hands. Silence engulfed them once again. Finally, Annabeth found her voice and asked "So, how's life? How's Sally? Paul?"

Percy smiled. "Well, life is great. Sally and Paul are fine. We're all ecstatic. I'm going to have a younger sister soon."

Annabeth smiled back. "That's great! Say, have you got a name for her?"

He put the coffee down and said," We haven't thought of a name yet." He was surprised how casually they still talked to each other. As if nothing had changed. As if they hadn't…

"As I said yesterday, you're looking great Annabeth," Percy said as he stared at her. She felt herself blush as she took his compliment. "You're looking good too." She just said.

Percy smiled showing white pearly teeth. "I bet you're doing well with your architectural firm."

"Yeah, life's been good." Annabeth smiled. She still couldn't understand how awkward she felt.

**You've been good, busier than ever  
>We small talk, work and the weather<br>Your guard is up and I know why.**

After a little more conversation about the abnormal soggy weather, Annabeth finally asked," How about you? What's your work?"

He seemed to animate immediately. In the few months that Annabeth had lost touch with him, Percy had gained an internship at the Marine Center. Annabeth smiled at Percy as he rambled on. She was glad that he'd been doing well, but he seemed to be a little distant. Annabeth didn't exactly know exactly why.

**'Cause the last time you saw me  
>Is still burned in the back of your mind<br>You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

Annabeth could still remember that day she decided to end it…

_It was a great and fine morning at her apartment. She looked out of the window and saw everything was full of white snow. It was December 23 and she had planned to spend Christmas with her family. _

_Her gray eyes landed on the table, full of her neat handwriting. Annabeth listed everything she planned to do for the day. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock. She stood up and opened the door. Percy was there, standing elegantly with a bouquet of lavender roses, since she thought red was overrated. He kissed the top of her head, handed her the flowers and headed into the kitchen. Annabeth smiled. The boy was forever hungry. _

_Annabeth's chest suddenly tightened, her mind racing. What if she didn't have to end this? She loved Percy! She suddenly became hesitant. But… _

_She tossed the roses on her couch that some petals fell and littered around the sofa. When she walked into the kitchen, Percy was looking through the refrigerator with a half-eaten apple in his mouth. Annabeth took a deep breath and asked," Can…can we talk?" Percy sat down at the counter, smothering some peanut butter on his apple. Annabeth rolled her eyes. He was so oblivious. _

_Annabeth shook her thoughts again. She had been planning for this for a long time now. It was there at the back of her mind but she just didn't have the courage to say it. She went to Harvard, while Percy went to Berkley College. They barely see each other, only on rare occasions and Annabeth was tired of trying to Skype-date. For her, long distance relationships do not work. She felt she needed someone who could be around more, be there more, and share things more. _

"_Percy, I'm sorry but it seems our relationship is not working out," Annabeth said. She congratulated herself on how casual she said it. It was better this way. Quick and hasty. It was less painful._

_She saw Percy's jaw dropped in surprise. "Annabeth…what do you mean? Are…are you breaking up with me?" his tone setting on off guard._

_She did not answer but just groped for his eyes. There were too sadness in them and she felt she can't bear to stare at them in another minute so she looked away. Suddenly, he stood up, shaking his head. "Why? Did I do anything wrong? Have I done something to upset you? Did I..."_

"_No, Percy. No. It's not something you did or said. It's not your fault. Maybe it's just the circumstances. I can't stand long distance relationships and I want freedom." It was too blunt to say it now._

_He continued to stare at her. Then he sighed as an act of surrender. "Well, if that's what you think. But can't we do something to let it work out for some time? Give it more chance…" _

"_As of this moment, I don't think there's much we can do Perce. Maybe, in the future, once we finish college. Who knows, the feeling might still be there. Then we could give it a chance."_

_He sat down again and stared at her for a long time digesting at her words."Okay, what can I say? If that's what you want…"_

"_Perce…"_

_He raised a palm signaling her to stop whatever she had to say. "I'm fine. Don't worry."_

_When she did not say anything, he stood up and headed for the door. "So, I think this is goodbye for us Annabeth." She could feel the hurt in his voice. "Goodluck!" and he went off._

_Annabeth stared at the door as she watched him leave. Why did it hurt after all? She thought this was what she wanted but she was surprised tears slowly gathered in her eyes. What's this? Did she regret her decision? Percy was already gone. He had said his goodbye…_

**So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night<br>And I'd go back to December all the time  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright and<br>I go back to December all the time.**

She thought it was easier to forget him but she was wrong. She found herself missing him more, regretting more what she had done. Why were feelings so complicated? Why can't you simply tell your heart, stop beating and stop missing him?

Annabeth swallowed hard and stared at her coffee cup as she brought up to Percy the one touchy subject she had wanted to avoid. Their breakup.

"Percy… Do you still remember our-"she couldn't say the word. But Percy completely understood and became a little fidgety.

But then, his phone rang. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." Annabeth nodded.

After few minutes, Percy came back.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go," he told Annabeth.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Where are you going?"

It took a few seconds before Percy replied. "To see my girlfriend."

Annabeth's heart sank. Percy has a girlfriend! He's in a relationship right now? She wondered if he loved the girl. Did they share good times like they did? Did he adore her like he adored Annabeth? A sudden earthquake trembled inside her heart and it brought her to ruins.

"You have a girlfriend?" It came out of Annabeth's mouth sadly.

Percy raised an eyebrow and said," Yes. Her name is Kelly." Kelly… What an ugly name! She bet she was just a plain untalented girl Percy met to fill his loneliness. She hoped Percy was not serious with her. Because he loved Annabeth. Because he loved her. Because he was waiting for that second chance when they will meet again and find out nothing had changed between them.

She was suddenly disappointed that he had to leave. She waited years for this moment to happen and now…She forced on a smile.

"Of course! Well, thanks for the time." She stood up and said her goodbye. She knew deep in her heart, the chance of seeing him again was very slim. Oh, how she regretted that time when she broke up with him. If only she could turn back those days and right the wrong she had done. Maybe then, she had not lost Percy.

**These days I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up playing back myself leaving<br>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.**

It had been two weeks since Annabeth met Percy. She kept rewinding in her mind that day when they bumped into each other. Is there still a chance they would meet again? She wanted hard to call Percy, hear his voice. She wanted hard to tell Percy she wanted him back, that it's been hell living life without him. She wanted hard to tell Percy her success is useless if he was not around to share it with him. She wanted him badly after all these years.

She dragged herself to work for she lost appetite. Now, she realized, she was still madly, deeply in love with Percy. After all these years! For why in the world was she hurt that much? Sleep became more and more elusive. It had gotten so bad that black circles started to form under her eyes. Thalia was worried but Annabeth reassured her she was fine. If only she could do something for her friend. Percy's birthday came. She was tempted to call and greet him 'Happy Birthday Percy!' but she couldn't. She stayed up all night thinking about Percy and Kelly. Every time she closed her eyes, scenes of her breakup with Percy flashed in her mind. Images of Percy leaving her apartment... His head down with pain engraved in his heart... Annabeth staring at the door, tears in her eyes. Percy closing the door for the last time... Her meeting with Percy at the Starbucks added in the movie... And when this happens, she would wake up and find it hard to sleep again. This happened to her every night. She couldn't face the truth that… she had already lost him!

**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times**

**I watched you laughing from the passenger side,**

**Realized I loved you in the fall**

**And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**

**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye**

She and Percy were so happy that summer. They were together at camp every day. Annabeth got her license. She still couldn't believe Percy had gotten his license before her. They were in the car, driving to IHOP for celebration. Chiron had granted them permission to leave the camp grounds for few hours, so they were on their own. Percy turned up the radio and started to sing "I'd Lie" as he laughed, the wind blowing in his face. Annabeth managed to glimpse at his beautiful face. And that was when she realized she loved him so much.

It was winter. She received a letter of acceptance from Harvard. Then, saw another letter for Percy. It was also a letter of acceptance but…to another school. Some possibilities formed in her mind. Percy going to another university... Not seeing each other for a long time... With that handsome face of his, Annabeth knew many girls would go crazy for him. He might like one of them and ditch Annabeth... He might be a hindrance to her future and studies... Gosh, she couldn't afford to think of that! Percy was loyal! And they swore their love! It will work. Long distance relationship will definitely work!

But it didn't…

With a distressed feeling she suddenly jolted. Annabeth brought down her pencil and looked on her artwork. It was a simple design. This house will have a balcony and two doors-front and back. The windows will be glassy and there'll be a garage and porch.

Tears started to form on the corners of her eyes. Percy stayed loyal to her. He gave all of his love to her. But what did she do? She gave him her goodbye a few days before Christmas!

**So this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I'd go back to December all the time**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine**

**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and**

**I go back to December all the time**

Annabeth went home earlier than usual. Thalia shot her a look but the Athena girl explained she wasn't feeling well.

Upon reaching her apartment, she closed it and threw herself on the bed. Annabeth couldn't take it anymore. The pain, hardships and sufferings she felt were too much to bear! She wanted to go out onto her balcony and scream to the world ,"I MISS PERCY JACKSON!" She wanted to call on the media! Tell them that the famous architect, Annabeth Chase wanted her old boyfriend back! She wanted to tell the whole world she loves Percy and regretted their break up! She wanted to walk over to his apartment, knock on his door and wait for him. And when he'll open it, she'll apologize for that night. That she always go back to December all the time! She thought she'll have freedom but she hadn't! It turned out a mess! She missed him so bad! She wished he was hers! She wanted to ask for a second chance! She was so mad at herself for being a _Vlacas _for breaking up with him!

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right**

Annabeth missed that lopsided grin of his. The one that made her stomach churned. She missed his sea green eyes. How they blended so perfectly with his dark skin. How they just seemed to pierce right into hers and understand everything. It was so good to her... She just buried her face on her soft pillow.

**And how you held me in your arms that September night,**

**The first time you ever saw me cry**

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't**

**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**

Annabeth knew it was too late. Percy was already with Kelly. She couldn't change anything now. If Percy won't give her a second chance and will shut her out of his world, she'll understand. It was her fault anyway.

**But this is me swallowing my pride,**

**Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I'd go back to December**

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and**

**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and**

**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**And I go back to December all the time**

Annabeth found a new courage surging inside her. She washed her face to remove some stains of tears, grabbed her coat and went directly to her car. Until now, she could still remember the address Percy gave her. He used to ask her to visit him sometime. At first, she thought that won't happen but right now, she was determined to go to his place.

She swerved to the right and saw an expensive condominium in front of her. Percy lived in a condominium. She parked her car and then entered the automatic glassy door and went directly to the woman behind the desk.

"Hello. Can I ask for the room number of Percy Jackson?" Annabeth asked.

The woman looked up and said," 1223. You'll find the room on the fifth floor."

"Thanks," Annabeth muttered before going to the elevators. She pressed the button with the number five and waited. She buried her cold hands on the pockets of her coat. She started to feel cold. Her mind was travelling. Oh gosh! What should she say when he'll open the door? That she was sorry and wanted to make up? That'll be stupid!

Before she could continue her train of thoughts, the elevator doors opened and she found herself standing in front of room "1223". Annabeth realized 1223 was the date she broke up with him! December 23…She was crazy to think of that!

She waited patiently as she rang the doorbell. She suddenly found a new interest on her white Parisian sandals.

When the door opened, she looked up. Percy was at the door his eyes wide with amazement. He can't conceal the surprise in his voice.

"Annabeth?"

"Hi Percy," she said feeling nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked as he glanced behind him, worried.

"I just want to say something..." Annabeth's voice trailed off.

Percy glanced at his wrist watch and said," Say it now. I still have a few more minutes."

Annabeth took a deep breath. It might be her last one. "Look, Percy. I'm so sorry for all the things I said that night. You had no idea how it haunted me every day. My consciousness always bugged me. Every day, I kept wishing I could go back to December. I thought I could have the freedom that I want but I was wrong. So wrong. You mean everything to me, Percy. I'm sorry!"

At first, everything was silent. Percy was still gaping at Annabeth's words. Finally, he said," Annabeth, I-"

A high pitched voice came from behind. A woman's voice. "Perce? What's taking you so long?"

Annabeth found hatred on that voice. _Perce! How dare she call Percy 'Perce'! Only Grover and I can call him that!_

Percy muttered something under his breath.

A very beautiful girl came into Annabeth's view. "Oh hey," she said and smiled at her. "I didn't know Percy has a visitor. I'm sorry to interrupt." Oh gods, she was not that plain, untalented girl she thought she was. She had those perfect, milk white teeth, flawless complexion, a dazzling smile and a sleek, lean figure. It was Annabeth's turn to be surprised. Kelly Storton, the supermodel! She got hazel brown eyes and dark ringlets cascaded down her back. She was wearing normal gray skinny jeans and flowery green top that made her golden tan glow and she looked so beautiful. She looked down and saw 5 inches stilettos on her flawless feet.

Annabeth just stared at her, coldly. Kelly might've noticed it as she turned her head to Percy. "Who's she?"

"Ah, this is Annabeth Chase, an… an old friend," Percy said hesitantly. She felt something stabbed her as he said the words "_old friend." _

Kelly waved at her. "Hi I'm Kelly Storton! I'm Perce's girlfriend. It's nice to meet Perce's old friends."

Annabeth didn't reply. She watched as Percy gave Kelly a sweet hug on the waist. She looked away. He loved her after all. He had moved on while she hadn't.

After what seemed to be like an eternity, she spoke," It was nice seeing you. Goodbye, Percy. It's also a pleasure to meet you…Kelly. See you around." Tears were starting to gather in her eyes. She started to turn, faked a smile then walked off hastily daring not to look back to see their expressions. And when she was sure they could not see her anymore, she started to cry.

Once she reached her apartment, she threw herself on her bed and curled up in a ball. Oh Percy! She wished she could numb all these pain. Tears flowed and flowed like a river. It stained her bed and pillows. She wished she could sleep forever and not wake up anymore.

She wished she could go back to December and turn things around.

She was sipping her coffee at Starbucks. She looked forward to another empty day. Days were all the same. Endless meetings, talks on the phone, visits with clients; She sighed as she took out her notes and started to write. Suddenly, a hand with a cup of coffee appeared in front of her. She was familiar with that hand. They held her a long time ago. She looked up and saw Percy smiling down at her.

"Hi! Can I join you? Or are you expecting somebody else?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No. I'm not expecting anyone else." She could not hide that happiness in her voice. She watched as he slid himself on a chair in front of her. He looked as fresh as the morning.

He smiled as he stared at her. "I tried to follow you. But you disappeared quickly."

She did not say anything.

"Annabeth, did…did you mean it?"

"What?"

"What you told me the other day. At the door at my place; about being sorry and meaning everything to you? You mean that?"

She was too embarrassed to admit it so she just looked at him with pleading eyes.

He laughed."You silly girl!" and he stood up and pulled a chair beside her.

"Kelly and I broke off last night. I guess, I need to find where my true heart lies."

Annabeth just stared at him digesting every word he's saying. "And?"

"And I guess, I'll only be happy if I'm with you. "

And with that he suddenly groped for her hand and held them there for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, the story is not ended wellnot yet done. I'll just let you decide what'll happen! :) R&R!**


End file.
